Trouble in USA
by chibi kawaii silver yoko
Summary: There great evil in USA and the west gods need the help of the reikei tentei. They need to help the other spirit detective. Can the yyh gang help them to stop 'this evil' before its to late? ( I'm not good at summary but the content is quite good ,please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first time doing this and I hope everyone like it. Sorry if my spelling or grammar is off I'm no good.i hope everyone review. So, enjoy minna-san!

Disclaimer: I don't own any yu yu hakusho character but I do own my oc.

Trouble in USA

Chapter 1

"talking"

-thought-

New York,USA

It was night time in NYC, people busying the street. Outside town, there someone in a red-black robe chanting in weird language. There was a large barrier around the whole western but the seem to be weaken. That person removed his hood. Standing there was young good looking man with golden brown hair, narrow looking brown eyes and pale skin." Finally, once the barrier is gone , THE MASTER will released 'choas' once more. HA HA HA". A black swirling mist appeared around the young man and … gone.

In Spirit World

A young toddler who is over 700 years know as Koenma was busy stamping a load of paperwork "Damn, why are there too many of this paperwork". Suddenly the huge twin door swing open and revealing a blue ogre looking terrified and nervous "Lord Koenma, there's someone to meet you right now sir" "Ogre, I'm busy right now and tell them later. This paperwork is much more important then some meeting"Koenma rub his temple. " bu-but Lord Koenma-" "WHAT" Koenma smack his tiny fist causing his paperwork scatter all over " The western gods wanted to see you". Koenma face suddenly turned paled " why din't you say sooner you buffon" Koenma quickly arrange the paper to look neat." But I did sir" Jorge mumble. Koenma change into his teenage form " Ogre, quickly called thme now" " right away sir". The blue ogre quickly disappeared leaving a nervous Koenma – I hope nonthing serious is happening-.

Do you like it? Please review minna-san, Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: I do not own any of yu yu hakusho except my own. ENJOY!

I have rewrite this chapter when kita kitsune help pointing out my error of writing. I hope this is good enough, I still need more practice and forgive my grammar .

Chapter 2

Koenma was sweating nervously. He has Botan to summoned his spirit detective for the upcoming mission. His big brown eyes spotted a brown hair girl in front of him. The girl was a ferry girl or 'Grim Reaper' as the west called. She was sent by 'the king of all god'.

"Is your so called 'spirit detective' is worth enough to help huh, _Lord _koenma_"_ the girl spit out the word 'lord' in harsh and glaring at koenma with her black colour eyes.

Koenma swallowing the non-exist saliva down to his throat " I ensure you, they are my best spirit detective and you could thrust them in their skilled, Re-" koenma was cut off in one of his word by her.

" I would likely glad you use my name, Elliot, instead of ' REAPER' koenma. I feel like I'm being hated" Elliot correcting koenma feeling hurt even though it's fake .

Koenma continue wher he had left "Elliot, they are the strongest and smartest people I know and-" koenma groan with hint of annoyance by the sudden commotion outside his office and knowing their arriver . Also because of one punkass detective –Can't they just arrived quietly for once in my life time -.

The huge twin door swing open reaveling our spirit detective, Yusuke Uremeshi, the delinquent who died and resurrect to work for koenma seems pretty angry like usually "HEY BINKY BREATH, what the hell is this so called ' important mission' that Botan don't know about" yusuke was in front of koenma giving him the 'I am angry look'. Luckily ,trailing behind yusuke was the red hair beauty and ex thief, kurama.

"Patience yusuke, koenma surely would not giving us any information about this upcoming mission " kurama seems to noticed a girl with brown hair when entering koenma's office and was about to ask when suddenly there was louder noise then yusuke. Everyone (except Elliot and Hiei hiding in the shadow) was thinking the same thing or someone. Kuwabara.

In front of the huge was the orange hair and was panting tired for unknown reason that we should find out." Hey… guys..why didn't…..you wait for me? I was talking to Botan about the mission and…and you guys just went without this great Kaz-" kuwabara was silent by the familiar 'Hn' and coming out from the shadow was the fire demon , Hiei, the master of the dragon of the darkness flame and master of the jagan eye, insulting kuwabara as usually.

" Hn. Unlike you oaf, we don't monkey around like you do" kuwabara was furious being embarrassed in front of his teammate.

" Why you little shrimp, I'm gonna beat you until you begging for me to stop pounding you" kuwabara showing his fist trying to make Hiei scarad but it was futile.

"Hn. Then try you oaf" Hiei seem ready to knock down the big 'idiot' as he called. Kurama trying to calm down the situation and yusuke was amused with the situation. When they heard a femine laugh coming from there side. All eyes turn towards the girl and she smirk at koenma.

"Really koenma, THIS is your spirit detective HAH. I knew I doubt at you about them except for the red girly one. He seem smart and I could feel he's quite strong as well the small guy over there " kurama's hand twitch at being called 'girly' and Hiei was about to kill the girl for calling him small. Fortunely, kuwabara blunt as ever spoke without thinking "Hey, my name is the greta kazuma kuwabara and what's your name lady" the others sweatdrop (except Hiei who seem digust and Elliot who seems quite amused) seeing him introduced himself and grinning like a madman eyeing her like she ready to be cooked.

The girl just 'huff' from kuwabara but still answered his questions " I would have just ignored you all but…atlast, we would work with each. My name is Elliot and I was sent by the king of all god, God of Zeus." Smirking at the shocked on their faces but what was shocking is quite supprising even making Elliot feeling insulted at the oaf ( you know) question.

" who is this 'God of Zeus'?"

I hope this is better than the one I write, my language is not very colourful but I tried. Please R&R. you can also tell me what wrong in it as well. Bye for now.


End file.
